1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a reclining apparatus for a rear seat in a car and, more particularly, to a reclining apparatus for a rear seat in a car, which enables a seat back to recline along with the movement of a seat cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a passenger car is provided with a front seat for a driver and a passenger, and a rear seat for additional passengers.
Due to spatial restriction in a car, a conventional rear seat has no reclining device, so that passenger(s) sitting on the rear seat may be disposed in an uncomfortable position compared to passenger(s) on the front seat.
To solve this problem, the related art discloses a rear seat, which includes fixed rear backs fixedly connected to both sides of a seat cushion, reclining rear backs connected to the seat cushion between the fixed rear backs in such a way as to rotate the forward-rearward direction, and each having a recliner hinge-connected to a reclining seat back via a leaf spring at one side thereof, and is provided with a gear on the other side thereof, a stopper plate fitted into the gear of the recliner, and a lever which is connected to the stopper plate via a spring, and recliners which are mounted to both sides of the reclining rear backs in such a way as to allow the reclining rear backs to rotate in the forward-rearward direction from the seat cushion.
However, this technique only enables the reclining of the seat back, but it is difficult to perform the reclining in association with the seat cushion, so it does not provide passengers on the rear seat with seating comfort.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.